


Treena Enigma's; Flame Signs, Igneapsychology and Inter/Intra-Flame Interactions

by Enigmatree



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Astrology Book Shaped, Basically what Flame makes you do what, But read, Flame Guideline, Flame Psychology, For canon, Gen, Headcannon Taking Book Shape, It's different, Who knows when I'll update, Worldbuilding, You could actually find your own Flame out of this! So there's that, flames, headcannon, really it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmatree/pseuds/Enigmatree
Summary: Every person living on this earth has some form of Flame. This Flame defines the base upon which we build our life. Most of our tendencies, reactions, interactions with each other and even world-views are created according to the guidelines this Flame sets. Welcome to Igneapsychology, the mental effects of how you burn.
This book, written by me; expert Flame Psychologyst Treena Enigma, is an explanation to why you hesitated when she easily booked that trip, why he just won't let go, why you love that infuriating show-off so much, and hopefully, what you will and can further do about your personality. That is Igneapsychology.
(Also, why did that character act that way catalogue for Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, any reader reading this author note XD, I'm warning everyone ahead that this fiction is unlike most of what I've seen before so I'm unsure if anyone will like it but here you go. Please don't expect any action or stories, as this is, like the tags say, worldbuilding taken book form. If anyone likes it/finds it logical, you may at anytime use this in your fiction. As an actual book, as information, as worldbuilding; whatever strikes your fancy. Though a comment or message of a link to your work would be appreciated ;).
> 
> This will have either 8 or 9, if I actually write a test, pages one for each Flame. Again, much worldbuilding. I had my fonts for this but they don't work so that's a disappointment but I hope it still looks presentable.
> 
> Well, I doubt anyone actually read this far but please enjoy it, use it and leave any observations you may have had, that I could add or change, from KHR in comments! XD

##                  **Treena Enigma’s**

###  ** Flame Signs, Igneapsychology and Inter/Intra-Flame Interactions **

 

**∼Dedicated to the specific group of people –you know who you are– who have contributed the most to both Ignealogy and Igneapsychology since long past, who still have yet, and continue not to use it but for the progression and betterment of humanity as a whole∼**

 

#####  _To Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola Decimo and My Good Friend;_

_Thank you for the continued support and contribution both you and your Guardians have given this book and the research it is based upon. While the monopoly on Flames is still an important part of your society, I understand, it is fact that you still helped a hopeless university student who had stumbled on the wrong secret conspiracy in the wrong mindset of curiosity, who also, disregarding your warnings, kept on working on unravelling this hidden world of secrets. It is, as such, my duty and responsibility as your friend to at the very least hide this truthfully goldmine of information under a cover of dubious astrology and hopefully believable pretences of guessing._

_Thank you again, this time for the one-sided trust you gave me by both disclosing and allowing commercial usage of your memories, experiences and feelings in the form of quotation and interview. It was by your and the truly huge number of Flame Burners’ psychanalyses that this research was feasible, and successful. And did you know, Tsuna, about the ‘Flame Burners’? It’s a new term used perhaps only by the sad few working in the field of Igneapsychology, having almost word for word the same definition with ‘Flame Actives’ that those ~~in the maf~~ in your culture use. Fascinating, is it not?_

_Anyways, it is my pleasure and hope that you enjoy this book that is only just not yours, and that it helps in your endeavours. Despite delving quite deep into the realms of a Burning Flame’s effects on the mind, I have not in the least mentioned or even hinted at the existence of physical Flames. Except for the special edition that you have just started to read. The one and only edition that contains the author notes written in parentheses, referencing to the concrete existence of Flames._

_And thus, in accordance with my honour-based-conscience, if anything useful at all has come out of my research, I give you and yours free reign –and if necessary, a promise of future progression– on said information._

                                                                                                                                                                                                             

####  _  TreenaE._

                                                                                                               

**1**

* * *

 

 

###  ** Introduction **

 

 

 I would like to start this book by mentioning the hundreds of people on which its research was done. The information they have contributed was what enabled me to finish my studies on Flame Signs. I would also like to thank Tsunayoshi Sawada, a friend of mine from when I was studying orthodox psychology in university, who both got me interested in the wondrous fields of parapsychology and introduced me to the now budding research on Igneapsychology.

  As it is my assumption that most of those who hold this book in their hands are not well versed in the world of psychology and its branches, I will continue this introduction by explaining Igneapsychology.

  Igneapsychology, or Flame Psychology, is a branch of parapsychology –the study of mental phenomena that are excluded from or inexplicable by orthodox scientific psychology– much like precognition, psychokinesis and astropsychology. It is the study of Flames Signs and the effect they have on the human mind and social interactions.

  The ‘Flame’ is defined as; the pseudoscientific claim that the existential energy –the energy a being represents by just existing, without including the energy used to and created by living– or ‘Sprit’ of a being is slowly burnt throughout their lives, eventually leading to the expiration of energy and thus death, and depending on the frequency of said energy, affects both their everyday interactions and ways of life.

  This claim also contains the sub-claim that the rise of supernatural strength and other necessary unusual traits during times of distress, more commonly if said distress is considered life-threatening, is caused by the excessive burning of the ‘Sprit’ accelerated by a resolve and tunnel-vision, the likes of which disregards one’s long-term life expectancy.

 

**2**

* * *

 

 

   The burning of Flames caused by a strong resolve, no matter the reason, has different reactions on different Signs and in different circumstances. There have been many records of yet unexplained abilities shown during life-or-death situations and I have worked on classifying both the abilities and the people known to have used them into their supposed Signs. There will be some future mentions of them.

  However, this ‘classification’ brings us to another important term.

  The frequencies of Flame are generally classified under seven types, uniquely named after seven weather phenomena, and thus observed under these seven signs, much like in astrology, leading us to our third term; Flame Signs.

  Flame Signs are the aforementioned seven types under which a person’s Flame frequency is classified. These seven types are; Sun, Lightning, Rain, Cloud, Mist, Storm and Sky. I’m however, sadly, obligated to inform you that there is no reliable way to determine a person’s Flame Sign yet known (Aside from the ones used by your community, Tsuna) and only very specific personality tests that can be found both on the internet and behind this book are used to estimate the Flame frequencies.

  Unfortunately, there are quite a few that claim that a connection between the personality tests and Igneapsychology, forgoing the ‘Sprit’ and Flames, is enough to explain a person’s psychology and that fact is the reason why Flames are still considered pseudoscience. (The only way to discredit these claims being the physical evidence of Flames, I’m forced to stay content in acknowledging my research as such.)

  Anyways, this book is dedicated to inform readers on the personalities of and relationships between -whether they be of love, friendship or mutual dislike– different Flame Signs. While I would recommend taking a test first to find your Sign, it is easily possible to semi-reliably –letting some leeway for bias– determine yours by reading on the common points of people with the same Flame Signs.

  It should also be mentioned that I will _not_ be acknowledging what most other experts would consider fact; some examples being that Storms are violent, that Clouds are loners, that Signs, personality-wise at the very least,

 

**3**

* * *

 

 

can be ‘orthodox’ or ‘reversed’. This book will take all these conceptions –and many more– as prejudice and rumour, and will try to imply that a person, no matter what Sign, is a human being and thus one whose personality is shaped by experiences and genetic.

  This means that Signs are not definite laws, neither are they unbeatable deciders of our personalities. That being said, despite there being many types of people among any single Sign, the Flame frequency is an important guideline on which a child’s –and later on adult’s– view of life, likes and dislikes, expectations, dreams and human interactions form.

  Another important point about this book is that unlike the usual grouping of opposing Elements –all Flames aside from the Sky–, e.g. Sun-Cloud, Rain-Storm, I will be grouping them according to (both Flame characteristics and) psychological factors. The groupings in which I will analyse Flames are:

1∼ Vapor; Cloud, Mist and Storm.

2∼ Water; Rain.

3∼ Energy; Sun, Lightning.

4∼ Sky.

  Unusual, are they not? This unique grouping was made to express the similarities between some Flames and see more easily the differences between others. While we will see a more in-depth explanation as to the way they were grouped in future chapters, I would like to give some brief information nonetheless.

  The first thing you, my reader, have likely noted is that the Sky Sign does not have a group name even though the Rain sign, which is similarly alone in its group, has one. The reason for this is that the Sky is a huge exception.

  What is it an exception of? You might be asking yourself, unfortunately, there is no concrete answer to give to that. A Sky Flame is an exception to everything, but even this ‘everything’ might have exceptions. A Sky might have similarities to all other Flames, or it might have none; they might get along with everyone, with few people, or even with no one at all. Their dreams range from world domination to saving the world to even just living a normal life.

 

**4**

* * *

 

 

  This, of course, does not mean that a Sky Sign does not have any pre-set rules or that we cannot comprehend them, as we will in the future chapters, it just means that the Sky Flames _is_ its own category. The Sky is the category of all exceptions, except some exceptions. It is much too confusing to explain in this briefing, thus readers will have to wait until the Sky chapter, or else –hopefully not– pass directly to it.

  Another interesting thing is the uneven numbers of Signs among every group. This is tied to, again, the similarities between groups. However, on this point, it was the Rain Flame that gave me the most difficulty. The Rain Flame is very closely associated with the Vapor group, and its personality encompasses individually every one of the Flames in it. Not only that, much like the Sky Sign, the Rains are much too different from each other, having too little in common. They even show some of the more specific characteristics of the Energies. This is actually the only reason it was not grouped with the Vapours; the Rain is much too unique.

  That being said, the connection between the beforementioned group and the Rain Flame is _not_ disregardable. It is often said that if one was to break apart a Rain Flame, allowing leeway for different personalities, one would either get Storm and Sun or Mist and Cloud (much like Lal Mirch). While fascinating, this does sadly also mean that recognizing a Rain Sign is so much harder than some others that they are often declared Storms or Mists by less experienced experts.

 I would finally like to mention that while Flame Signs affect much of our personality, the strength of the Flame is an all to important aspect in determining the intensity of it. While Clouds may form unwavering views of a social expectation, for those of a weaker Flame strength, an outsider may not even realise it. Said outsider could not, obviously, access the Cloud’s inner psych and the outsider would not find anything all too specific about the weaker Cloud’s Sign.

  What I mean to say is that, for as long as we cannot reliably measure ones Flame strength, please take those written in book with a grain of salt, my reader. Any characteristic affecting a Sign would not be obvious or unbending without enough strength, making the person –excuse my offensive word– rather _common_.

**5**

* * *

 

 

“Strength brings eccentricity, difference necessitates power.” Was what a friend once told me, and I cannot help but find it true.

  That is, I hope, all that I wanted to explain before actually starting with the Signs. I would like to wish you all, my readers, enjoyment and, if even a little, extra knowledge. So, without further ado, this introduction is finished.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**6**


End file.
